This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a liquid state material onto a surface of a cloth or the like.
It has been known that it is very difficult to apply a material in liquid state, such systhetic resin, dyestuff or adhesive, onto the surface of the cloth or the like to uniformily and continuously paint the cloth by supplying the liquid material at a constant rate.